Ultraseven vs Zetton
by Kendell
Summary: Zetton Seijin has released their deadly monster on Yokohama. The city seems doomed until the mighty hero Ultraseven stands up to face down the deadly monster. Random One Shot!


Ok, just a fun little fic I wrote over on Tohokingdom to dramatize a Fantasy Match I posted over there. Its pretty much just a random one shot, its in the Showa Verse but really has no real connection to anything, just mainly for fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ultraseven vs. Zetton**

The mighty Zetton had been unleashed upon city of Yokohama. Yokohama had faced kaiju attacks before but this brutal monster intended not to leave until the city was leveled. Zetton fired a powerful yellow fireball from the yellow structure on his head, blowing a row of buildings to rubble. He turned and fired a stream of red beams at skyscraper, blasting the middle section in half, sending it falling onto several other structures. The titanic beast continued his rampage but a savior would soon stand up against his wraith.

Dan Moroboshi looked on from the top of a nearby building. He knew Zetton had defeated the original Ultraman but hopefully Ultraseven could vanquish it. He took out the Ultra Eye and put it on, transforming into Ultraseven. The giant of light landed behind Zetton with a loud crash, causing the creature to turn and look at him, furious that his rampage was interrupted, though it was hard to see due to the lack of features on the beast's head. His masters ordered him to destroy this meddling hero and continue his destruction on the world of man. Zetton immediately unleashed his fireballs, launching three. Ultraseven did a series of cartwheels, dodging the powerful attacks as they detonated in huge explosions on the ground. Ultraseven landed on his feet and threw his hand forwards, launching a stream of small blue energy blasts from his hands. Zetton placed his arms at his sides, the Zetton Shutter forming and negating the attack. Ultraseven chose to leap into the air and do a diving dropkick instead of another energy attack, landing both feet square into Zetton's chest. The space monster staggered backwards but didn't fall. Zetton swung his arm forwards, aiming for Ultraseven's head. The hero of light caught the powerful blow but that left him open for another swing, which hit Ultraseven in the side of the head and knocked through a short building. As Ultraseven tried to get to his feet, Zetton unleashed his red energy darts, striking Ultraseven in the chest and blasting him to the ground. Zetton marched over and kicked the hero in the side, rolling him over and allowing Zetton to stomp on his chest and grind his foot into the hero. Ultraseven grunted in pain but managed to force his hands under Zetton's foot and throw the monster off of him.

Before Zetton could get to his feet, Ultraseven jumped on him and began to assault him with a barrage of punches and chops. Zetton finally managed to block Ultraseven's flurry of offense and Zetton launched his fireball, blasting Ultraseven off. Zetton slowly rose to his feet as Ultraseven did so and prepared to attack. He then teleported around Ultraseven, confusing the hero. He finally launched a fireball into Ultraseven's back, sending him plunging to the ground. Zetton slowly approached and Ultraseven sprung up, Eye Slugger in hand, intending to finish the beast. However, Zetton bashed the hero to the ground before he could use it, knocking it from his hand. Zetton then picked Ultraseven up and threw him a good distance away. Ultraseven stood up and tried the Emerium Ray, striking Zetton in the chest. However, Zetton put his hands over the spot, absorbing the energies. He then threw his hands forwards and fired the Zetton Wave. Ultraseven put up his energy barrier and was forced back as he tried to hold off the powerful stream of energy. The field finally shattered and Ultraseven was blasted backwards and thrown to the ground. Ultraseven grunted in pain as he tried to stand, his beam lamp beginning to blink. Zetton prepared to fire another Zetton Wave but Ultraseven rolled out of the way, dodging the blast, which sent a large explosion up where it struck. He rolled again to dodge a fireball and managed to grab the fallen Eye Slugger then throw it. The energy coated blade flew at Zetton but the Zetton Shutter was erected and bounced the projectile back. Ultraseven caught it and returned it to his head, getting frustraited. He knew his energy was running low and he had to slay Zetton quickly. He ran forwards and jumped up, planting one foot in Zetton's chest and then swinging the other up, striking Zetton in the side of the head. Zetton was dazed and enraged as a result. After staggering back, Zetton charged in a blind fury. Ultraseven held his ground and at the last second, sidestepped the monster, drawing the Eye Slugger and slashing out backwards in the process. Ultraseven put it back on his head as Zetton's right arm slid off and fell to the ground. As the monster reeled in agony, Ultraseven rose his arms up, energy drawing into his armor. Ultraseven kept charging energy and finally crossed his arms in an 'L' shape, firing a charged up Wide Shot. The rainbow colored beam of energy slammed into Zetton's back, where he could not catch it. Zetton was forced forwards as the beam tore into him and finally erupted out of his chest, blowing a hole clear through his body. Zetton fell limply forwards, a fiery explosion spreading out from the impact site, signaling the space monster's demise. Ultraseven fell to one knee, exhausted but victorious. He saw the Zetton Seijins' space craft take off and attempt to escape now that their weapon was slain but he wouldn't allow that. He quickly put his index and middle fingers on each hand to his beam lamp, firing the Emerium Ray. The swirling green ray collided with the invader's ship, blowing it to bits in a large explosion. Ultraseven rose to his feet and nodded to the cheering survivors, glad to be of service. He spread his arms and took off, flying off into the distance.

* * *

There you go, Zetton falls to Ultraseven. Please tell you what you think in reviews! I'm planning on posting a full length Ultraman fic in the future sometime.


End file.
